Peace Must Always Come To An End
by VixenOfTheWolves
Summary: Kurama and Hiei are living quite happily together. But a shadow overlooks them as Hiei is kidnapped! And as if that's not enough, he's carrying Kurama's child! Sequal to Saved. Rated for themes. NO ACTUAL SEX!
1. Hiei? PREGNANT?

Hello everyone! As most of you may know this is Peace Must Always Come To An End, sequel to Saved, as Saved is sequel to Broken. So if some of you have not yet read the other two, please do so.

So anyway welcome to my story and the last part of my three part story. I do hope you all enjoy it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei lay there relishing in the warmth of his lovers arms. The feel of his back against Kurama's bare chest was like a dream. 'But, no." He thought. "This isn't just a dream…this is real.' Hiei felt his heart swell and almost let out an extremely un-Hiei like squeal.

The moment was suddenly ruined as wave of nausea crashed over his small frame. In a flash Hiei was kneeling in front of the toilet and throwing up last night's dinner.

Kurama was awakened by the sound of Hiei's retching. The red head stretched lightly before climbing out from under the satin black sheets. Kurama didn't need to look to know that Hiei was being sick. After all, he had awoken to the same thing for the last week. The kitsune walked into the bathroom and knelt beside his beloved fire demon, placing a comforting hand on his back as he finished coughing up the last of his stomach's contents.

Hiei moved away from the bowl cautiously, as if another wave would hit him. When he was sure it was over the raven haired demon moved into Kurama's warm embrace. The two stayed like that for a while before Kurama spoke. "You should go see Genkai about this morning sickness. She knows a lot about demons. Maybe she could fix you up?" Hiei snorted and shot a glare in his lover's direction. "I wouldn't be caught dead being examined by some quack!" Kurama gave a sigh and kissed the stubborn Hiei on the forehead. "Well, have to make breakfast." He said as he stood up and left the room, Hiei following shortly after.

Hiei sat down at the small glass table. Kurama came over and placed a stack of pancakes in front of him before taking his seat opposite Hiei. Hiei reached across to the middle of the table and picked out half the bowl of strawberries. Then upon realising the food of which he currently craved was not present, the ruby eyed demon got up and walked over to the fridge, retrieving the caramel sauce. Kurama could not help but look over strangely as Hiei placed strawberry slices on top of his pancakes and then poured a waterfall of the sugary topping onto everything else. Hiei licked his lips in anticipation and started to gobble down his breakfast.

'Strange. Not even twenty minutes ago he was complaining of a sore stomach and now he's gobbling down a rather unusual dish as though he hadn't eaten for a month. Very unlike him." Kurama thought as he broke his own fast at a much more dignified pace.

The rest of the day passed by more so as it usually would. The demon lovers laying in each others arms, savouring the others presence.

Kurama lay in bed and watched as Hiei stripped down to his silky black boxer shorts and flopped onto the bed, seeming a little more exhausted than usual. The red head gave Hiei a rather fiery goodnight kiss before allowing the smaller man to settle in his arms.

Kurama gave a worried glance at the sleeping demon. He seemed so innocent in slumber. As though he was nothing more than a contented child, rather than the steel-eyed murderer many saw. But now Kurama was getting rather concerned. It wasn't often that Hiei actually got sick, so when he did it caused Kurama a great deal of stress ad bother. Finally Kurama's consciousness slipped away into the sweet darkness of sleep, his thoughts tumbling over one other in a desperate attempt to escape the silence of the subconscious mind.

Kurama awakened slowly, his emerald eyes fluttering open only to meet those of gorgeous ruby red. Hiei smiled his ever so cute smile that he saved only for Kurama and kissed him passionately. As the two finally parted for air, Kurama smiled at his fire demon. "I see you're feeling better today, but…" Kurama stopped in mid-sentence and glanced unsurely at Hiei. "But what?" asked Hiei, suspicion lacing his every syllable. "But I still think it would be good for you to go see Genkai. I mean even if it does go away, there's no guaranteeing that it won't come back. Please?" Kurama begged. Hiei shot up, straight backed, glaring angrily at Kurama. "I already told you, no! I refuse to be sat on a table and be examined like some sick experiment. And another thing-" Hiei stopped in mid-rant, his usually slightly tanned skin paling significantly. "Hold that thought…" He slurred as he shot off into the bathroom. The sounds of Hiei's retching reached Kurama's sound delicate ears immediately and

The red head sighed and shook his head at the sky in a silent exclamation of 'why me'?

After a few minutes the bathroom became silent and Kurama assumed that he was done. Suddenly Hiei's slightly strained voice floated from the bathroom. "I've changed my mind…"

Kurama whistled light-heartedly as he walked up the flights of stairs leading to Genkai's temple with ease, Hiei dragging along behind sulkily. When the two reached the top of the stairs, of which Hiei had counted 2268 of, they were pleasantly greeted by Yukina. She threw herself on Hiei, who had revealed himself as her brother about ten days ago. "Brother I'm so happy to see you! And Kurama too. What brings you here?" The ice apparition asked. Hiei, who wished to remain silent, looked at the cobbled stone paving as though it' smoothed surface was the most interesting thing in the world. So instead Kurama spoke out on his lover's behalf. "Actually we are here to speak to Genkai about Hiei's health of late." He said politely, not wishing to give any details until they had a professional's opinion. Yukina was about to ask more but decided against it when Genkai appeared beside her. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" The old woman asked in her croaky old voice. Kurama repeated what he had said to Yukina and Genkai nodded. "Please come in. There we can discuss this in further." As everyone began to walk in Yukina was stopped by Genkai. "Oh, and Yukina? I want you to sweep around out here." Yukina looked slightly upset but took it in her stride as she went around doing the housework with a, "Yes Genkai."

Hiei and Kurama sat next to each other and waited while Genkai finally took a place on the floor opposite them. "So…What has been troubling you?" She asked. When Hiei, once again, refused to answer, Kurama took up as the spokesman. "Well for the last week Hiei has been sick. Though only in the mornings. And I've also noticed Hiei eating more at meals, along with some strange and unusual toppings or side-dishes. Oh, and not to mention the slight exhaustion he has been suffering from, particularly at night…I believe that's all." Genkai walked over to Hiei and examined him. Lifting his muscle tight shirt and gently poking his stomach. After a few more thoughtful glances Genkai seemed satisfied with her findings.

"Now before I can tell you what is wrong with Hiei I need to know a few things." Kurama looked over at Hiei questioningly. Hiei merely nodded. "Okay, shoot." Said Kurama casually. Genkai cleared her throat before continuing. "Okay. First of all, have the two of you been sexually active within the last two moths?" The two demons under question blushed slightly. "Yes." Answered Kurama truthfully. "Who was dominant at the time?" "M-Me…" Kurama whispered, his face the colour of his hair. "Alright then final question. Did you use protection?" "No." Kurama said. Hiei looked like you could cook an egg using the heat flowing from his blushing face. "What does that have to do with anything?" Asked Kurama. Genkai snorted. "You idiot. I thought it would be obvious to someone as smart as you." Kurama just looked at the old woman, confused. "Hiei is pregnant." She said simply. Kurama was shocked! But his shock was no match for Hiei's, as everyone soon found out upon Hiei's fainting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you all think? This is my first time with a male pregnancy (or any pregnancy at that matter) so please give me a break if some of the details are incorrect. Anyway I would really appreciate it if people Read & Review! -


	2. Breaking The News

Hi everyone! I'm sorry it's taken so long! Gomen nasai! Anyway here's chapter two, a little late but as promised.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"T-Thank you." Hiei stuttered as he took the hot beverage offered to him. The shocked demon attempted to move it up to his lips but his hands were shaking too much so in the end he just sat it down on the ground in front of him. "H-How could this happen? I thought I was a male…" Hiei choked out. Genkai, who was once again sitting in front of the two lovers, tried to explain. "You are indeed of the male species, and I'm sure Kurama could vouch for that more than any of us," Kurama blushed noticeably at this. "But you are also of the Koorime. As we all know, you were born with the powers of a fire demon, but at the same time your body must have inherited some of the ice apparitions' qualities. It is a well known fact that all thorough-bred Koorime are women and so they are susceptible to mysterious pregnancies. And as though that is not enough reason to explain this strange event, Hiei is also the only male born to a Koorime to live, so we have no way of knowing whether or not this is a trait among such." Kurama and Hiei looked at each other. Neither had quite heard all of what was said but got the gist of it.

"So…How does this work???" asked Hiei after a couple of moments. "Well I'm not too sure, but I'd assume that you'd go through most of the normal pregnancies and then have to have the baby cut out of you." Genkai explained. "Until that time I need you to come down monthly for a check-up. But there are some other rules I must make known. Firstly, Hiei, you can't go around fighting and training until the child is born. Secondly, someone must be there to keep an eye on you at all times. Your lives will change greatly from now on…Are you sure you're ready for the responsibilities that this baby will bring?" Kurama looked at Hiei. This was the moment of truth. 'I want him to have it…but if he doesn't want it…I will understand.' He thought sadly. "I…I want to have this baby…" Hiei whispered. 'It is a part of me…and it symbolises the love that I have for Kurama…' Hiei's thoughts sped away from him as his red headed lover threw his arms around him. "Thank you Hiei…thank you…"

Kurama awoke early the next morning. He looked around him and noticed that the demon in his arms had yet to awaken. Hiei's body was mostly covering his own and so, not wanting to wake his lover, Kurama remained where he was. It wasn't long before Kurama's mind wandered back to yesterday…

'After arriving home the two demons curled up together on the couch, allowing today's information to settle in. "Are we going to tell them?" Kurama asked after a while. "I guess we don't have much choice. Besides, even if we didn't they'd find out eventually. For as stupid as their actions are, they aren't complete idiots." Hiei answered after some thought. Kurama had to agree.'

Hiei shifted on his chest, bringing Kurama back to the present. He looked down into the gorgeous red eyes he adored. "Good morning." He said as he pecked Hiei on the lips. "Mornin'." Hiei mumbled sleepily. "How are you feeling this morning?" Kurama asked. "Fine…At the moment." Hiei answered, slowly ridding himself of sleep. Then Hiei's tanned skin suddenly took on a lighter shade and Hiei dashed of.

Kurama listened to the morning sickness, knowing that this would be happening a lot more often. "You spoke too soon." He called out with a slight chuckle.

"So, when do you want to tell them?" Kurama asked at breakfast. Hiei paused his eating. "The sooner the better, I suppose." He mumbled. Kurama nodded. "I know!" Kurama said as an idea popped into his head. "Why don't we have a barbeque tonight and announce it then." This time it was Hiei's turn to nod. "That sounds pretty good." Kurama smiled then looked at the time. "Oh dear. If we're going to have this barbeque tonight then we're going to have to get a move on!"

"Okay then, see you tonight. Bye." Kurama said as he hung up the phone. He walked outside to where his now pregnant fire demon was attempting to set up the grill. "Well I've finished calling everyone and they're all coming." Said the red head as he helped his lover finish setting up the barbeque. "Okay so I assume all we need to do is get this food?" Hiei asked, standing upright and heaving a sigh. Kurama came over and pulled the shorter man into a comforting embrace. "Why don't you come shopping with me? You can pick out dessert." He begged. Hiei's eyes shone. "Ice-cream?" He asked hopefully. Kurama couldn't help but laugh at the cute demon's addiction. "Any flavour you want." Kurama confirmed. Hiei grabbed the fox demon's hand and dragged him out the front door, barely giving him enough time to put on his shoes and grab his wallet. "Well then what are we waiting for!"

The two men returned home a couple of hours later laden with bags. As they set them down on the floor Hiei wiped a hand across his forehead and sighed. Kurama could tell his ruby-eyed lover was rather exhausted. "Hiei why don't you go up and have a nap. I'll wake you later." He said turning to face the pregnant demon. Hiei gave Kurama a grateful glance before heading up to their room to sleep.

Kurama moved from kitchen to backyard as he switched between the different foods and jobs. Yet all the while he did so with a smile. 'I still can't believe Hiei's pregnant with our child! Looks like Mum will get her wish for a grandchild after all.' The kitsune felt giddy just thinking about it. His thoughts soon switched from his unborn child to his raven-haired lover. How much he loved him.

But soon all thoughts except for the barbeque were driven from his head as seven o'clock drew nearer. At six-thirty he was almost done so went up to wake Hiei.

Hiei got up feeling a lot better and made himself presentable.

Seven o'clock came and everyone arrived. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Botan, Yukina, Keiko, Koenma were all seated in various places around the backyard eating the food Kurama had prepared. Kurama looked over at Hiei who was sitting and talking sparely with Yusuke, a questionable look in his eyes. Hiei nodded in response to his lover's unspoken question. Kurama stood up and gently tapped his spoon against his empty wine glass, resulting a gentle ringing. All chatter ceased and everybody's attention was focused on the youko. Kurama nervously cleared his throat. It had all seemed so simple before but now that he was actually standing here before all his friends it didn't seem quite that easy.

Kurama took a deep breath before speaking. "Everyone I have…rather big announcement to make…Hiei's pregnant." Kurama finished speedily. Everyone gaped at Kurama like he had grown another head. "Can you please repeat that?" Yusuke asked. "Hiei is pregnant. We went down to see Genkai today and yeah…Hiei's pregnant." Kurama said more slowly. Suddenly everyone was smiling and all of them were shaking hands with both Hiei and himself, congratulating them. Suddenly Kuwabara's voice popped out of no where. "How?" Everyone looked at each other in confusion. "Allow me to explain…" Began Kurama. "No, allow me." Hiei interrupted. All attention swivelled to the multi-breed demon. Kurama was shocked. Sure Hiei talked quite a bit to him but never to anyone else. "It's because of my…unique heritage. You all know how Koorime are all women and are still able to reproduce? It turns out I inherited that trait." Hiei explained quietly. Everyone "Oh'd" and continued to congratulate them. Hiei smiled shyly and turned around to get a drink when suddenly Yukina threw herself on him. "Oh Hiei, I'm so happy for you! You're going to be a mother…or father…or whatever!" Yukina found herself babbling. Hiei hugged her back. "Thanks. I was a little worried about everyone's reaction at first but it was good." Hiei said happily. Yukina smiled as the two siblings took a walk together chatting happily. Well truthfully Hiei was talking and Yukina was listening. 'I've never seen my brother so happy. Or heard him talk this much. It suits him…' Yukina thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it. I really hope you all have enjoyed the story so far and I would be grateful if everyone continued to read and review!


	3. A Shadow Blocking The Light

Hi everyone! So here's part 3 for you all to enjoy, but first…a word from our sponsor…

'Sasuke knows he's in love with his best friend and rival, Naruto Uzamaki. He's known it for years. But simply watching and loving him from a distance becomes too much for Sasuke. Especially when Naruto's birthday comes around and Sasuke finally sees the horrific truth of Naruto's life. Only Sasuke can truly save his love…

Polar Opposites, a Naruto fanfic by VixenOfTheWolves. Coming soon!

* * *

The months flew by, Hiei grew closer and closer to birth. Genkai had told them it should take around nine months and Hiei was already eight months into pregnancy. The times found Hiei growing ever more frustrated. He was incredibly tired, hungry, bored, suffering from violent mood swings and constantly stuck in the house with either Yusuke, Kuwabara or Kurama, or all three, there watching him. And he now looked like someone had stuck an oversized balloon under his top. And that just ticked him off. This time was no different.

"Shrimp!"

"Oaf!"

Yusuke and Kurama were both struggling to keep them off each other. "Hiei, you're going to overexert yourself!" Kurama yelled. "Yeah, Kuwabara! Why can't the two of just give it up!"

"You should listen to them Idiot. You could never hope to win against me anyway!" Hiei smirked.

"Oh yeah!? I'll show you!" Kuwabara yelled trying to free himself from Yusuke muscular arms.

"Like someone of you're intelligence could beat me! You can't even work up the courage to ask my sister out! Coward!"

"So what! At least I'm not weak and defenceless and stuck in my house all day!"

Hiei's eyes flared up. "I am not weak! I don't need any of you to defend me! I can leave whenever I want to!" Hiei yelled as he threw Kurama off him and flitted out the window. "Oh no, Hiei! Hiei come back!" Kurama yelled. Yusuke dropped Kuwabara on he floor and went over to help Kurama up. Kurama glared at Kuwabara, a glare rivalling Hiei's own. Kuwabara backed off in fear. "This is all your fault Kuwabara! Now Hiei's out there all alone and with child!" Kurama said, shaking with anger. "Yeah but Hiei's not a weak guy. I'm sure he can handle anything that comes his way." Kuwabara said airily. "No Kuwabara, he's can't! That's the thing about pregnancy, it greatly saps one of their strength, both physically and mentally! Hiei is in grave danger!" Kurama yelled. Kuwabara looked down guiltily. Kurama threw Yusuke's and Kuwabara's jackets to them, pulling on his own. "C'mon on. We have to find Hiei. Now if not sooner!"

Hiei ran through the trees until he decided he was far enough away…for the moment. Hiei looked around at the snow gently covering everything. It was mid Winter and he temperature sure had dropped. Hiei collapsed gently against the trunk of a large sakura tree, panting. 'Since when does running make me this tired?' Hiei thought. Suddenly Hiei remembered what Kurama had said to him once…

'Hiei was in the kitchen fixing up a sandwich when Kurama called him out to the living room. "Hiei come sit here." The fox said patting the space on the couch next to him. Hiei did as he was told, snuggling against his lover's side. "What're you reading?" Hiei asked lazily, covering a yawn. Kurama looked at the fire demon and smiled. "Actually this is a book on pregnancy. I thought it best if I did a little research. And I just finished reading about the different symptoms and what will be happening to you during this time. It says you will need to eat more, you'll have strange cravings (usually food) and you'll suffer mild to severe mood swings." Kurama read. "But what does any of that have to do with me not being allowed to train or that?" Hiei grunted. "Because the growing baby will cause you to become tired more easily. The baby feeds off your energy so in short it means you're energy is split in half, if not less. That's why you need to have someone with you all the time." Kurama explained. Hiei only grunted in response. Kurama leant over and tilted the shorter demon's face up, forcing him to look into Kurama's. "We're only dong this because we care." Kurama said simply before pulling Hiei into a kiss.'

'Oh…' Hiei thought sadly. 'They're only protecting me because they don't want me or the baby to get hurt…' The raven haired demon sighed as he struggled up, using the tree for support. As Hiei turned to start walking back he came face to face with Karasu! Hiei was shocked for a moment before getting clumsily into a fighting stance. "What do you want?" Hiei growled. Karasu chuckled. "You really are a feisty one, Jaganshi. Even after all you've gone through over the past eight months." Hiei's eyes widened and he looked at Karasu with fear. "What do you know?" He asked. Karasu laughed even harder. "I know you and Kurama are mates and that you, Hiei, are pregnant with his child. I've been watching the two of you. Ever since Kurama refused me. It wasn't long before I knew why, eh…Hiei." Karasu whispered in Hiei's sensitive ear. 'NO!' Hiei screamed in his mind. "And now, you'll come with me!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara collapsed panting in the snow. Kurama turned around. "C'mon you two! We can't rest until we've found him!" Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Kurama as though he had grown another head. "You've got to be kidding! We've looked everywhere! Did it ever occur to you that Hiei might be at home waiting for us to get back?"

Yusuke huffed. "Yes it has, but we still have to check the park. After all it probably was the most likely place for him to go." Wearily the two teenagers got up and followed as Kurama entered the park.

They had not been searching long when they heard voices.

"Let go of me! Let me go you stalking bastard!"

"Stop struggling! I don't want to have to hurt you but if this keeps up then you'll give me no choice!"

"You do have a choice! Either let me go or face the consequences!"

Kurama instantly recognised both voices. One of them was that of his mate, Hiei. And the other… "Karasu!" Kurama said. Instantly he was running towards the pair. "Karasu, you better let him go!" Kurama yelled. Karasu turned and smiled upon seeing Kurama. "Ah, Kurama. Hope you don't mind sweet heart but right now I'm kinda busy with something." Karasu said as he gave a quick whack to Hiei's head, knocking out the fire demon. Kurama instantly pulled out his rosewhip and attacked. But Karasu merely dodged it. "I'm sorry Kurama, I'd love to stay here and play all kinds of games with you but sadly I've got business to attend to…Maybe later love." Karasu said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kurama started coughing as the smoke surrounded him. "Hiei!? HIEI!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed it and please continue to read and review!


	4. The Lover's Torture

Kon'nichi wa my fellow readers! I have once again posted an excellent addition to this story. Pleasa forgiva my lateness. Now on to the delicious savorous dramatics that is!...my story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama fell to his knees, his legs no longer able to support his weight. Sobs racked his body as salty tears fell from his eyes, mixing with the pure white snow. It kind of reminded him of Hiei. Despite all the blood that had stained his pale skin, it always seemed to wash away, leaving him purer than before.

The strong, sinewy arms of his two friends wrapped themselves around his shoulders, yet Kurama found no comfort in their support. Without Hiei…he was nothing.

Karasu lay the unconscious fire demon on the makeshift bed in the corner, taking extra care when chaining him up. The masked demon cast one last look back at the pregnant Hiei before leaving the darkness of the cave. The breeze rustled through Karasu's long raven locks as he looked out over the land. "Soon Kurama…you will be mine…"

Kurama halted as he felt a shiver run down his spine. "Hey Kurama, what's up?" Yusuke said, cutting through his thoughts. Kurama shook his head clear. "Nothing. Let's hurry up!" He said as he picked up his pace.

Hiei felt himself return to consciousness. His eyelids felt like they weighed a tonne and his whole body felt stiff and heavy. But this was no new experience for the fiery spirited demon. After all in his line of work and past experiences, this sort of thing was common.

Hiei continued to lie there until he heard footsteps approaching and familiar voice sounded in his ears.

"Glad to see you're awake. After all, how can my trap work if I don't have my bait?"

Hiei forced his eyes open and looked upon his kidnapper. "Hn. Kurama's far too smart to be caught in by _you _Karasu." Hiei spat out. Karasu smirked and let out a small chuckle. "You forget Hiei, even the most sly of foxes will eventually be shot down. And then he shall recognise his love for me."

Hiei felt anger rising in him. "Fat chance!" He snarled. Karasu only continued to grin irritatingly. "It seems Hiei, you are forgetting your place…" The masked demon pulled out a whip and the chains around Hiei's body unravelled until he was strung up the air by his wrists and ankles, his clothes having already been removed, his back facing the insane sadist.

Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara lounged (or paced, in Kurama's case) around Koenma's office, waiting for even the slightest titbit of information on Hiei's whereabouts. Kurama suddenly whammed his hand down on the godling's desk, his patience far since worn. "HURRY UP, WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!!!" The kitsune shouted. Toddler Koenma jumped at the sudden outburst, but tried to retain some sort of patience for his heartbroken friend and employee. "Kurama, you have to understand, that even with all the resources of the Spirit World, it will still take time. There is a lot of work involved in this sort of thing." Koenma said, hardly able to contain a twitch of the eye. Kurama took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I'm sorry Koenma." He said, ashamed. Koenma nodded his forgiveness and went back to searching. Kurama turned away, biting his lip. 'Please, Hiei, please be okay…!'

The whip cracked down upon Hiei's bared flesh, Karasu's insane, wicked laughter mixed with the cracks of leather against raw, muscular skin. Hiei winced, trying to keep up his strong face, though it was quickly fading. He could feel blood running down his back. Hiei was worried. What if this potentially harmed the baby? He had to… "Aargh!" Hiei cried out as the whip cracked down upon his already bloody back. Karasu smirked as he threw the blood stained out of the way. The Kurama-obsessed demon walked over and stood in front of Hiei, who was panting heavily, his head downcast. The hybrid demon felt a snow white finger slide under his chin, forcing him to look up at the masked face of his capturer. Karasu smirked at the look of silent defeat in his captive's eyes. "You know Hiei, you're actually quite cute. And I still have a few hours of bachelor freedom left…"

Hiei looked at Karasu with unhidden fear. This was more than he could handle. And as Karasu descended upon the small Koorime male Hiei's mind screamed, 'Kurama…HURRY!!!'

Ooooh…I can't wait to see what happens next! Where's the writer?! I'm gonna chain 'em up and force them to continue!

Hiei: Vix…You ARE the writer!

Ohhh-kay…Hem, hem Thank you for reminding me Hiei.

Hiei: I honestly don't know why I put up with you…

Coz you loves me Snuggles Hiei

Hiei: shrugs Hn, good enough.

Jin: Blinks I wanna know what that thar Hiei guy is feedin that lass! She ain't usually so crazy. Anywayz, read and review! fanged grin


	5. The Not So Calm Before The Storm

Hey everyone! Look I'm really sorry about the, rather large delay. But I got it out didn't I?

Anyway I'll try to do better this time. So please remain patient and forever loyal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George the ogre burst into Koenma's office. "Koenma Sir, we have determined Hiei's whereabouts!" He yelled proudly.

Suddenly everyone was surrounding the blue ogre, desperate to hear what he had to say.

George cleared his throat, earning glares from everyone in the room.

"Right, we have tracked Hiei to the Makai, to Mt Shikyo. There's a large cave situated at the peak, originally used as an altar for rituals and sacrifices. That's where they are!"

The four boys shared a worried glance. "That doesn't sound too good…" Yusuke said, earning a fair share of glares from the others.

Kurama sighed. "There's nothing else for it…"

Koenma sighed and opened a portal for them. "Good luck."

Karasu pulled out of Hiei and stood, leaving the abused fire demon on the hard stone floor.

Karasu retrieved his pants from around his ankles and turned to Hiei.

"Thanks Hiei but I have to go and…prepare myself for my dear Kurama's arrival. They must have tracked us down by now anyway. And when he does finally arrive…the fireworks shall begin! Mwuahahahaa!" Karasu laugh died down to a chuckle as he walked deeper into the tunnel.

Hiei waited for the echoes to die away before attempting to get up.

"Aaargh!" Hiei growled as pain seared through his body. It seemed as though every muscle in his body was on fire.

He couldn't tell which hurt more, his bruised and bloody back or his ass!

As the full bulk of the last twenty-four hours caught up with him Hiei felt exhaustion and sadness nestle in his bones.

Tears gathered in his ruby eyes for the first time in so long, falling to the ground as crimson black gems.

The broken demon allowed his body to curl itself into a ball around his swollen stomach, glittering stone tears surrounding his naked body.

The bright orange glow of Kuwabara's spirit sword was reflected on the surrounding foliage as Kuwabara slashed a path through the dense forest, Kurama and Yusuke following close behind. Yusuke looked behind him, frowning.

"I never noticed how weird it feels without Hiei." He said, feeling almost uneasy without the fire demon's presence. Kuwabara nodded his agreement.

Silence settled over the trio, closely followed by a heavy uneasiness.

But they persisted, glancing over their shoulders' every so often. Finally Yusuke couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay this is pissin' me off! Whoever the heck's there, you better reveal yourselves!!" He yelled, ever our impatient hero.

Waves of low chuckles erupt around them. The boys move into a familiar back to back to back formation, as they often did when they were outnumbered. And as a good hundred lower class demons emerged from the surrounding jungle the boys readied themselves for the fight they knew were coming.

Karasu cleansed his body in the hot spring buried deep within the cave (not that any amount of 'cleansing' will make him any cleaner…bastard). His hands ran through his thick wet locks. Sighing he settled more into the water's warmth. "Soon Kurama…soon you will be mine!"

Kurama's whip decapitated another demon, his thirty-fifth so far.

There were hardly even ten left and those were quickly wiped out by Yusuke's favoured spirit gun.

As their torn remains fell onto a floor of corpses the boys let out a joint sigh. Kurama was the first to move, sprinting in the direction of the mountain.

His team mates followed, all desperate to reach their friend.

It took the broken team half an hour to reach the base of the mountain through the forest, even travelling as fast as they were.

The trio stopped at the mountain's foot, craning their necks upwards to see the lip of the cave, only just from their position a good kilometre or two beneath it. Fighting back tiredness Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara started the half a mile vertical climb.

Kurama panted heavily, determination set in his eyes, as he reached up, grasping rock, pulling himself up inch by painful inch.

Underneath him he could hear Yusuke and Kuwabara struggling after him. But he didn't slow down for them.

Not when the cave was only ten meters ahead. Not when he was so close to his ruby eyed lover and unborn child.

With one lust grunt of effort and exhaustion, Kurama pulled himself up onto the ledge.

He sat panting at the mouth of the cave for only a minute before getting up and peering inside.

His breath hitched in his throat. Fear gripped him like a vice. For there, lying naked and bleeding in the middle of the floor was none other than his beloved Hiei. The youko blanked out but the next thing he knew he was on all fours in front of the unconscious body.

Tears fell unnoticed by the red head as a hesitant, shaky hand reached out for his fallen lover.

As his fingers brushed the raven hair of the smaller male he leapt forward pulling the pale form into his lap, sobs racking his body.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake…up…" His fevered cries became a whispered chant.

This was how Yusuke and Kuwabara found him, crying bitter tears and rocking back and forth on his haunches holding his unconscious, swollen beloved. The two teenagers ran over to the others, pulling Hiei from Kurama's grasp and determining the damage.

"Wahahahahahaa!" Laughter echoed around them causing the trio to turn from their injured friend.

A large 'crack' and a blinding flash of light appeared behind them. As their sight returned, their faces distorted with blind hatred and anger.

Karasu stepped from the shadows a spiteful smirk on his lips.

"Miss me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now! The next chapter will be the last. No If's or But's about it.

And no there won't be anymore sequels. So I'll try to make the ending as great as possible.

But I'm still not sure whether or not I'm going to kill off Hiei yet… And don't look at me that way!

I'm pretty sure a lot of you are thinking of me as a Kurama fan but believe me I am the furthest from it!

But I can't play favourites with a storyline on the line. So please review and tell me of your wishes.

You don't have to but I really appreciate it and the more reviews I get the more likely I am to get out the last chapter quickly.

Ja ne! (foxy wuuuv)


	6. Happily Ever After Well, Almost

Okay everyone! Last chapter! SO get ready and do your best!

All Crew Members (Aka; Characters): "RIGHT!"

Oh and to the ONE person who has so far reviewed the last chapter (you know who you are) thank you very much, your fifteen seconds of effort was greatly appreciated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Botan sighed heavily as she perched herself on the edge of her employer's desk. Koenma, who had occupied his troubled mind with paperwork (now there's a first) stopped for the first time since his team had left to glance up at her. He studied her for a minute before returning to his work but his attention was once again drawn to the ferry girl. "Do you think they've found him yet?" She asked, a faraway look in her eyes. The young demi-god sighed as he put down his stamp and turned to the blunette. "You musn't worry so. They've pulled through worse. Besides, Kurama's with them and he won't let anything happen to Hiei or the others." He said, turning back to papers on his desk, but the underlying tone of his voice told of his own worry. Botan gave him a sad stare before turning her gaze out the window.

"I guess you're right..."

Karasu's laughter echoed in their ears as Yusuke readied his spirit gun, Kuwabara his spirit sword and Kurama his rosewhip. Karasu smirked at them, an insane look in his eyes. Out of nowhere, a three-score of floating bombs appeared around him. "C'mon."

Like a gunshot the three spirit detectives launched themselves at the delusional demon. Dodging bombs left and right that flew at them, inching towards the man who had kidnapped and done only God know's what else to their friend.

Yusuke got through first, charging at Karasu, the fire of hatred burning in his eyes. Yusuke's hand was fisted, and as he went to punch the demon a bomb appeared in front of him. It was too late for him to stop and as the floating sphere connected with his stomach he let out a yell. Yusuke flew backwards, skidding to a stop near the cave opening.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara cried in anguish. Karasu's manic laughter once agin filled their ears and the orange topped teen glared angrily between Karasu an where Yusuke was struggling up. Torn between rushing to the aid of his friend and beating the crap out of the man who had done it to him. In the end Kuwabara's good side won and he ran to Yusuke's side, dodging exploding bombs in the process. Reaching his destination he helped the half demon to his feet. "You okay?" he asked watching Yusuke sway a bit. As Yusuke regained his balance he looked over at Kuwabara, a soft look in his hardened eyes.

"Thanks Kazuma." He said quietly.

Kurama watched the two smile gently at each other before glaring at Karasu. "Why are you doing this?! Surely this can all be resolved peacefully!" He yelled, a desperate last attempt to prevent any more fighting. "Oh but that's where you're wrong Kurama, my dear." Karasu said, a funny look in his eye and undertone. "Don't you see? I am doing this for you, for us. Once these people are out of the way, you will be free to love me as you've always wished. It's these friends of your's. They're holding us back. But soon, soon you will be FREE! FREE FROM THEIR DECEITFUL SPELL!!! MWUHAHAHA, AAGHAHAHAHAAAA!" Karasu threw back his head as he laughed (he seems to do a lot of that, don't he?). As the last notes rang clear his head whipped back, his pupils small and slitted. "GO!" He hissed, as hundreds of spherical bombs appeared around him. The bombs flew right past Kurama, heading towards Kuwabara and Yusuke and towards Hiei. The two boys saw them coming and were doing their best to defend themselves from the oncoming blast. But Hiei was still unconscious and blissfully unaware of the deadly horde of floating doom that was flying towards him. Kurama acted instictively, without any hesitation (or thought) he threw himself over Hiei, using his body as a sheild.

Karasu's eyes widened and he could not stop himelf from letting out an anguished "NO!". But it was too late. The bombs hit Kurama's back, exploding on impact. Kurama's cries filed the air, accompanied by a deafening roar. As the smoke cleared, three burnt and bloody bodies lay strewn across the cavern. Yusuke and Kuwabara's unconscios bodies lay across each other, hands intertwined. Kurama lay motionless across Hiei's round stomach.

Karasu sighed regretfully. "Such a waste..." He said, shaking his head and tutting. As he turned to leave the rustling sound of movement caused him to stop.

Kurama opened his eyes. He looked down into the unharmed face of his pregnant lover. A few tears of relief fell onto Hiei's porcelain skin. Kurama tore his eyes from the raven haired demons face to look around at the damage done. The walls of the cave were burnt back and in a few places had begun to crack and fall. His emerald orbs scanned the room for his friends, finding them across the other side of the cave, unconscious in each others arms. Anger and loathing bled gold into his eyes. Kurama pushed himself up, swaying slightly as he turned to look at Karasu.

Karasu turned, almost hesitantly. A large smile filled with delusional sweetness flowed across his face as he saw Kurama standing there. "Kurama, darling, you're alive! Wonderful! Come along quickly, we must go." He said grabbing the red head's arm and attempting to pull him along. He was surprised when his 'beloved' didn't move. Turning he looked at Kurama worriedly. "What's wrong darling?" He asked.

"I'm not you're darling! I'm not you're sweetheart! I'm not YOUR anything!" Kurama yelled angrily, riping his arm from the demon's grasp. "I want nothing to do with you or your delusions! You almost killed my friends, Yusuke and Kuwabara! You almost killed me! You've kidnapped Hiei! Hurt him and tried to kill him and our baby! I can never forgive that!" The youko had never looked so fearsome, so dangerous. And the look in his golden eyes promised death, one way or another.

Karasu cowered before the enraged demon. "But I-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WERE TRYING OR THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO DO!" Kurama bellowed. Grabbing Karasu by the collar of his shirt and dragging him down to eye level. "If it's the last thing I do, I will skin you alive and feed what's left of you to my deathplants!" He whispered, his face barely inches from Karasu's. Karasu, unnoticed by Kurama, had a bomb held tight in his hand, hidden behind his back. Choosing his moment, he thrust the bomb into Kurama's stomach. The blast threw both of them back. Karasu had lost his hand in the explosion but in the end it was Kurama who had sufered most. His body lay crumpled and broken where he had landed, blood pooling around him. Karasu watched, an insane fearful look across his face. He turned and started to run out, away from the destruction. But a hand holding tight to the back of his jacket prevented him from moving any further. "Hey Karasu, miss me?" Came a deep, familiar voice. A voice that sent fear running down his spine...

Hiei's eyes blinked sleepily open. He just lay there for a moment, unable to comprehend anything around him. Slowly it all caught up with him. Blinking back tiredness once more he sat up and looked around at the dark cavern. The crimson eyed koorime barely even recognised it as the cave he had been raped in only a few hours ago. The were black and crumbling and large craters littered the floor. The smell of blood and gunpowder assaulted his sensed. Forcing his eyes to focus he glanced around.. His gaze fell upon the torn and burnt forms of his friends and team mates. His eyes widened and he whipped his head around, looking for his lover. He found Kurama holding Karasu in his grip. He was whispering something which he could not quite make out, even with his enhanced hearing. The next thing he knew Karasu had shoved an obsurd sphere into Kurama's abdomen. An explosion erupted, sending debris flying. A barely audible crunch issued somewhere behind him. The short demon turned around and saw his lover's body crumple to the floor where he remained motionless, blood seeping from his lips and various wounds. To Hiei it seemed as if the universe itself had stopped. He stood, his body void of all feeling. His eyes watched dangerously through his bangs as Karasu started to run. In nanoseconds he had hold of the back of Karasu's jacket, the leather only adding to his grip. Hiei leant in close and whispered gently in the other demon's ear. Each word dripping with venom.

Hiei felt the fear run rigid through Karasu's body and a fanged smirk graced his features. "Did you honestly believe I would let you walk out of here...alive? After all you've done? Well I've got news for you Karasu. Your time is up!"

The deep, rumbling whisper scared Karasu more than anything. He could practically hear the malicious smirk on Hiei's face, see the evil pleasure in his adverseries blood coloured eyes as he fantasised of all the different ways he could torture Karasu before his body gave in.

"Now, YOU DIE!" Hiei hissed harshly. Karasu chanced glancing around only to see crimson-black energy form and gather in Hiei's callused hand. Fear gripped his heart (not that he has one) and in one swift move he had slipped out of his jacked and was running towards the mouth of the cave. Hiei, though, was quicker. All of his demon energy, exploded around him as a huge blast erupted around him, almost destroying the entire roof above. From that blast a single metre radius beam shot out, hitting it's mark and literally tearing Karasu apart.

The noise brought the other three men back to consciousness. They looked at the large ball of energy in awe, they had no idea it was Hiei's doing. And as Karasu's screams died away and the energy surrounding Hiei began to ebb away, they gasped and hurried to their friend's side. Kurama caught Hiei as the short, raven haired demon's legs gave way. Hiei looked wearily up at Kurama. Ruby met emerald and in that mere glance, everything was okay, everthing was said and known. Tears began to fall from Kurama's eyes, splashing onto Hiei's porcelain skin. "What's wong Kurama?" asked Yusuke, breaking through the spell. "Nothing...nothing..." Kurama said distractedly. But he didn't look uo, nor did he stop crying. Hiei's hand reached up shakily, everyone could tell it was a big effort for him in his current state, and gently wiped away the tears on his lover's cheek. "Kurama...Why are you crying?" He asked quietly. And that was it. Kurama collapsed onto the ground and buried his face in Hiei's soft black hair.

"How can I not cry...when I know now what you've been through?" Kurama sobbed. Hiei getnly wrapped his arms around Kurama in an attempt to comfort him.

"But it doesn't matter anymore...Because you're here." Hiei whispered.

Yusuke and Kuwabara smiled down at their friends, still in each others arms.

They stayed where they were for a while longer, giving Hiei a chance to get back a bit of his energy. As they got up to leave Hiei suddenly fell to his knees, pain etched in his face. The others gathered quickly to help him. But just as fast as it had come the pain disappeared. Hiei stood up, insisting he was okay. And as they went to leave once more, Hiei yelled out in agony as another contraction ripped through his body, causing him to collapse panting and gasping on the cave floor. His friends were immediately by his side.

"Hiei! Hiei, what's wrong?!" They yelled. But Hiei could barely understand what they were saying through the curtain of hurt. Kurama pushed Yusuke and Kuwabara out of the way and leant down, placing a hand on Hiei's basketball-plus sized stomach. As another tremor made it's way across Hiei's body he felt it. That slight click under his palm as the child inside tried to push it's way out through a hole that wasn't there. Another cry of pain made it's way through Hiei's lips.

"He's going into labour!" Kurama yelled as he gathered the twitching pile of limbs that was his lover into his arms. A look of horror crossed their team mates faces.

"B-but...it's too soon!" Cried Yusuke, worry obvious in his face.

"I know." Kurama said, forlorn. Running out of the cave and down the mountainside Kurama looked up at the full moon hanging overhead in the night sky like some kind of ominous sign. He only hoped it was a sign of better things to come.

The trio ran from the Makai, Hiei convulsing in Kurama's arms as they made their way towards Genkai's temple. Even with all of them pushing past their limits it still took too long to get there for their liking.

As they burst the temple door, breaking it in the process, they yelled out for Genkai. It wasn't long before an enraged Genkai dressed in pyjamas (can you picture Gankai in a bright pink night dress with 'Princess' printed across it? Hehe...) and a worried Yukina.

"What do you idiots want!?" She snapped angrily.

"Grandma, Hiei's in labour!" Yusuke yelled. Yukina turned sickly pale as did Genkai.

"But it's too early-" Genkai began only to be interrupted by Yusuke.

"We know that! But this is serious! We have to do something now!" He yelled.

"Right, this way." The old woman said, slightly shaky as she lead them into a room where they placed Hiei on the bed. Hiei was still fighting to stay conscious through the pain that by all rights should be killing him (if what scientists say about men not being able to withstand the pain of birth). Genkai left but quickly returned with a numbing gel, scalpel and bowl of hot water with a clean cloth. She immediately set to work, removing all but his boxers (the untimely question of boxers or briefs) she wiped down his bulging stomach with water and cloth before applying the numbing gel, explaining as she went along. "I have to wait until the proper convulsions start. Those before were just the beginning. A mere warning. But anytime now they will start. Yukina, I need you here beside me. Now take his hand...Yes like that. And as soon as they start you have to focus your energy on numbing some of the pain. Kurama, you also need to start transferring your energy into Hiei, after all it's your child and Hiei will need all the help he can get. If this is like anything I have seen before then without that extra energy he could very well die!" Genkai demanded. Kurama paled at her last comment but took it in his stride as he gripped Hiei's hand in his. Hiei cried out as pain even more severe racked his body. "Get ready everyone! And...NOW!" Genkai yelled harshly. In that instant Kurama started transferring his energy to mingle with Hiei's, Yukina got to work relieving Hiei of as much pain as possible, Genkai made the C-section and Hiei felt as if he had just been thrust into the Devil's clutches. To those watching it all happened so fast. One second Hiei was letting out a blood curdling scream then the next all was silent. Kurama felt Hiei's hand go limp in his own and his eyes widened in desperate disbelief. "No..." He whispered. "NO! Hiei! Hiei please! Hiei come back! Hiei? HIEI!!" Everyone watched with tears in their eyes as Kurama shook his motionless lover. Salty droplets of fear slipped down his cheeks as he leant down and placed a gentle, feathery kiss on Hiei's soft lips. Pulling away, the scared red head lingered closely. "Hiei...please..." He whispered. Kurama's eyes watched Hiei's flutterby lashes for but a moment longer before closing his eyes and letting out a sob-like sigh. Suddenly Hiei's chest rose under their hands and his eyes opened wearily. Everyone gave sighs of relief, smiling at the young demon.

Hiei cringed in pain as he was once again assaulted by pain and everyone got back to work. It wasn't long before the air was thick with the first screams of, not one, but two little babies cries. They were handed to Kurama as Genkai stitched up the incision that she had made not long ago. Everyone gathered around the bed to get a better look at the result of nine months stress and hard work. Kurama was on the verge of crying. He was a father!

"Would you like to hold your children Hiei?" The youkai asked. Hiei looked up at his through half-lidden eyes.

"Yes." He said quietly. Yukina helped Hiei into a sitting position, mindful of his still swollen stomach. Kurama smiled as he leant down and gently sat the small demons in Hiei's arms.

There were two. One boy and one girl. The girl was a mirror image of her father, while the young boy was blessed with dark hair and large red eyes, just like Hiei. Hiei smiled fondly down at his children. A look which almost brought gasps from their audience. The whole scene looked so perfect. It was befitting after all the two men had been through.

"So, Hiei, what do you think?" Kurama asked, snuggling against Hiei. Hiei shrugged and smiled.

"It's pretty good I guess." He said.

Kurama looked appaled. "You GUESS?" He asked incrediously.

Hiei nodded. "As long as I don't stay fat forever!" He pouted. And everyone laughed.

Yes, everything was as it should be. A 'Happily Ever After'...Well, almost .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it! I know I got it a bit slack there at the very end, but other than that I think it's okay . So what did the rest of ya think?

And before I go I'd just like to thank all (if any) who stuck with me through this entire thing. Broken, Saved and Peace Must Always Come To An End. And a whole bowlfull of foxy wuuuuv to you all! Heke.


End file.
